legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Costume of the Night
NOTE: '''This quest can no longer be started as of early December 2019. It'll be made available again around Halloween period. '''Costume of the Night is a Halloween-exclusive quest that can be obtained by speaking to Ensemble in the Crystal Kingdom. The player can request a 'spooky' outfit that is custom made from him, which requires the player to gather materials from various locations in order to create the outfit. Quest initiation A famous and entitled costume designer, Ensemble, can be found on the south ring of the Crystal Castle center. When meeting with the famous outfitter, the player recognizes his work and asks if he can make a spooky outfit for them. He has one in mind specifically for them, one for a 'creature of the night,' and tasks the player for gathering the necessary materials while he thinks of the design. 'Journal: ' The self-proclaimed greatest outfitter in the world, Ensemble, has promised to make me the spookiest costume ever! I need to gather the right materials first though; I can acquire the covering from Bluebell in Cantermore, and dye from Loadsa Monet in Cloudopolis, but for the framework, I'll need to gather some branches from Living Bushes in the Heartlands or the Evershade. *''Get material from Bluebell'' *''Get Living Branches from Living Bushes'' *''Get dye from Loadsa Monet'' Fetching materials Material Upon reaching Cantermore, Bluebell can be found close to Cantermore University. Speaking to her, the player inquires that Ensemble sent them to acquire flexible sheets of paper. She speaks a little about her past interaction with Ensemble, and gives the player Cardstock. Dye Unlike Bluebell, who seems to have enjoyed her time with Ensemble, Loadsa Monet from Cloudopolis clearly had not enjoyed Ensemble's antics in regards to the color which inspired him, calling him a sheep. Regardless, the player can ask for a bottle of dye, however instead of giving it freely, the player must pay 50 bits to obtain the Rainbow Ink. Living Bushes The Living Bushes can be found in both the Heartlands and the Evershade Forest. The player is required to loot at least eight Living branches from the loot chests after defeating the bushes. As the branches have a low drop rate, the player will need to defeat many more than eight bushes in order to obtain the necessary amount. Quest completion After obtaining all the materials, the player will have to return and speak to Ensemble. He will express his joyfulness for fetching the perfect materials. After watching in amazement of his work of art, he finishes the costume and asks the player to pay a hefty price of 1000 bits. If the player lack the funds to pay for it, they can come back later once they have enough. Upon payment, the player will acquire the full outfit which consists of Batpony Ears, Batpony Fangs and Batpony Wings. 'Journal: ' I now have a fabulous batpony costume made by the premier designer, Ensemble! Trivia *The quest was first introduced during the Hallowe'en Update of 2017, and was made available from 23rd October 2017 till 13th November 2017https://forum.legendsofequestria.com/index.php?topic=17400.0. *The quest was re-activated for the Hallowe'en Update of 2018, and was made available from 31st October 2018 till 23th December 2018https://forum.legendsofequestria.com/index.php?topic=18026.0. *The quest was re-activated for the Halloween period as part of the Summer Update of 2019, and was made available from 25th October 2019. **However, the re-activation of the quest was only officially announced as part of the Fall Update of 2019, released a few days later on 1st November 2019https://forum.legendsofequestria.com/index.php?topic=18721.0. The quest continued to be activated till early December 2019. *Ensemble will not actually take 1000 bits from the player; however, the quest can still not be completed unless the player has the full amount in their inventory when requesting the rewards. **The bug has since been fixed when the quest was re-activated again for 2018. References Category:Quests Category:Limited Time Category:Crystal Kingdom